Empath Exploration
by Velvet Storm
Summary: What happens one night when Deanna and Beverly share a bottle of Vodka? If you don't like reading about women together then consider yourself warned!


Takes place about a month after Odan leaves

"What did you just say?" Deanna exclaimed, eyes wide, hands on her hips. She and Wil had been having breakfast in her quarters when she brought up the topic of her studying to become an official officer on the bridge. The conversation started out innocently enough; Deanna asking Wil if he would help her study turned into a session of miscommunication when Wil said that he didn't think now was a good time for her. "You think I can't do it?"

Wil sighed, standing up, towering beside her small frame. "Deanna," he said softly. "That's not what I said. I just don't think now is a good time. There are too many other things going on that demand your attention. And it's not an easy test."

Fighting her building anger, Deanna said, "That's my point. You think because of my other duties that I won't be able to spend enough time studying in order to pass the test."

Wil smiled, thinking she understood. "Exactly," he said.

Deanna let out a frustrated grunt. "Oh! Sometimes...you think I can't do it!" she finally said. "I can't believe you, Wil! Is there a timeframe in which the test must be taken in regards to studying?"

After an annoyed sigh, Wil answered, "No there's not. But it takes a lot of concentration..."

"So now you think I can't concentrate enough," she exclaimed, biting her lip to fight tears. She turned around with her back facing Wil.

"Deanna you're being unreasonable," Wil said, raising his voice. "If you'd just listen to what I'm saying you'd….."

"Don't you yell at me, Wil Riker," Deanna warned, turning around to face him. "Get out! I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Deanna…."

"I said get out!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the door.

With heated aggravation rising inside him, Wil quickly turned and left Deanna's quarters.

Beverly spotted her friend in Ten Forward, working furiously on a hot fudge sundae. _Uh oh_, she thought. Walking over to her table, she asked, "May I join you?"

Deanna, caught with a spoonful of luscious chocolate ice cream covered with more hot fudge in her hand halfway to her mouth, answered, "Of course. Have a seat."

Beverly watched for a moment as Deanna devoured the sweet dessert before her. "Wil?" she asked simply.

With a nod and another spoonful, Deanna answered, "That man is so infuriating sometimes!"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly thought of similar frustration towards Jean Luc and more recently, Odan. "Aren't all men?" she asked with a laugh.

A small smile appeared on Deanna's face. "I think so," she said. Pushing her own aggravation aside, she remembered Beverly's recent loss. After Odan left, an intense sadness had surrounded Beverly for weeks. "How are you doing?"

With a small shrug, Beverly answered, "As well as can be expected I guess."

Deanna shook her head. "You know," she said, scraping the spoon along the bottom of the dish. "We just need to forget about them for a little while….give our minds a break."

With an evil smile, Beverly answered, "I still have that bottle of vodka…the real stuff….that Geordi found for me a few months ago. Why don't you stop by tonight and I'll bring it out for us to….sample."

Nodding, Deanna said, "Oh that sounds good. I think a little 'sampling' is just what the counselor and doctor ordered."

Both women laughed at their word game.

"I have to get back to sickbay," Beverly announced, standing up. "See you around 21:00?"

"I'll be there," Deanna said with a smile, waving her spoon in the air.

In preparation for the "forget about their men trouble" get together, Beverly instructed the computer to play a soft jazz selection, knowing it would help soothe both of them. After a hot shower, she'd dressed in her blue satin chemise and matching robe to insure comfort. Planning on drinking herself to oblivion, she wanted to make sure she'd be ready for bed when she passed her limit.

About an hour later, Beverly heard the door chime. "Come," she said as Deanna glided in, carrying a small duffle type bag with her.

"Got the glasses ready?" she asked, brushing by her, heading towards the bathroom. "Be right out."

Moments later, Deanna emerged, dressed in an extra long white t-shirt, her curls hanging loose. "Okay," she said, taking the small glass from Beverly. "Shall we begin?"

They shared a laugh, Beverly sitting on the couch, Deanna on the floor nearby, as they poured a small amount of the clear liquid into their glasses.

Holding it up in the air, Beverly said, "To us."

"To us," Deanna agreed, lightly clinking her glass to Beverly's.

As each of them drank the liquid, both of them scrunched up their face, madly shaking their head.

"Whew!" Deanna said, licking her lips. "That's strong!"

"I agree," Beverly said. "But do you feel that warm sensation down your throat?"

"And into your stomach," Deanna added. "It's incredible."

"Another sample?" Beverly said, holding the large bottle up.

"Please," Deanna answered, handing her the glass.

An hour later, Beverly had somehow joined Deanna on the floor, both laughing easily, their heads spinning in a wonderful swirl of intoxication. Deanna was laughing so hard from their conversations she had tears streaming down her face. Beverly's sides were hurting as were her jaw muscles. Yet they both laughed harder. They were in rare form.

"Shhh…." Beverly said, trying to quiet down. "We don't….want anyone to hear us."

"Well, if they do," Deanna said, pointing towards the bottle. "We'll tell them the devil made us do it."

That only made them laugh more.

A vision of the female Odan popped into Beverly's mind, causing her to slow her laughing until she was quiet.

Deanna noticed the emotional change instantly. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to stop the room from spinning.

With a sigh, Beverly answered simply, "Odan."

Deanna nodded, understanding.

"He…well….she I guess," Beverly began, her silliness gone. "They got me thinking. I mean, when we love someone, what do we really love?" She paused seeing Deanna was listening intently. "Do we love their physical body? Or who they are inside….which is technically neither male or female… right?"

"Not everyone can see past the gender," Deanna said, suddenly remembering an experience she had as a young woman. "It takes time to get used to."

Beverly had to confess something. It had been eating her alive inside and the alcohol made her inhibitions disappear. "Remember when I told you how she kissed the inside of my wrist before leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and you said you didn't know how you felt about that," Deanna told her; happy she could recall that memory at the moment.

"Well….I know now," Beverly said, her heart pounding. She'd never told anyone. With the liquor having removed her hesitation however, she said, "It was kind of erotic."

Deanna's eyes widened. "You liked it!" she said laughing. "You liked it!"

"Yeah I did," Beverly admitted laughing at Deanna's giddiness. "I can't explain it though. It was new….like it was forbidden…and it was so different from a man's touch."

"I know exactly what you mean," Deanna said before she realized what she had just insinuated. She blushed after the fact.

It was Beverly's turn for surprise. "What?" she exclaimed. "Deanna, what are you saying?" She slapped her playfully on the arm. "You'd better start talking!"

"Oh gosh," Deanna said, allowing her mind to visit the place she normally hid. "I've never told anyone this." She took a deep breath. "Well, when I was a young woman on Betazoid, I met Kina. She was older than me by about ten years and was very open-minded. We met through mutual friends and found we had a lot in common. She's the one who helped me sharpen my empath skills." Deanna paused, picturing the woman in her mind. "Kina was beautiful, inside and out. I looked up to her and loved spending time with her. One evening after dinner in her dwelling, Kina approached me about my sexual orientation, asked me why I never looked at women like I looked at men. I told her I wasn't attracted to women like I was men." Deanna paused again, the memory of that night suddenly very vivid to her. "She promptly told me I needed to open my mind, that love was to be shared among all and not restricted to gender. Then she asked if I would allow her to touch me."

"Touch you?" Beverly asked, listening intently to Deanna's words. Her story was fascinating! She quickly poured another shot for them both.

"I wasn't sure what to say," Deanna continued after taking her shot. "I knew she would be offended if I told her no. And I didn't really want to say no. There was something curious about the whole thing."

"What did she do?" Beverly asked.

With an immediate smile, Deanna answered, "We didn't do much really. She kissed me, my lips and my neck. And she….caressed my breasts….her touch….it was unlike anything I'd known."

Beverly was smiling. "You liked it," she stated. "It intrigued you."

In understanding, Deanna nodded. "Yes it did. Like Odan's kiss intrigued you, her kisses….her touches also intrigued me."

Both women fell silent, soft jazz still playing in the background, each caught up in their own thoughts and curiosities. Moments passed until they looked at each other, a softer expression, their consumed alcohol removing all barriers and it was as if they had just realized what they were saying. Here they were, two women, having just admitted an interest in experiences with other women.

Deanna focused on Beverly's thoughts and discovered she was imagining what Deanna's touch would feel like but wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. Knowing this gave her the advantage and Deanna decided to use it.

With her small hand, she reached up to gently touch Beverly's cheek, wondering how she would respond but knowing she wanted it.

Much to her surprise, Beverly tilted her head, leaning into Deanna's hand, closing her eyes at her feather light touch.

Deanna then reached down for Beverly's wrist, slowly bringing it up to her lips, barely touching them to her warm skin in the same place Odan had, sending shivers through her body. Seeing her reaction and sensing her pleasure, Deanna kissed slightly harder, her wet tongue softly gliding across her skin as a quiet moan escaped from her parted lips.

Beverly opened her eyes, the question they asked, answered by Deanna's actions. She noticed there was a soft lustful gleam in Deanna's dark brown pools of color and Beverly couldn't help but find it alluring. She reached up, lightly running her finger along Deanna's full lips, wondering if they were really as soft as they seemed.

Deanna, sensing Beverly's longing, let go of her wrist and began to play with the red locks of her hair. She leaned forward, inhaling Beverly's sweet perfume, and slowly….lightly touched her lips to hers. Beverly ever so slightly pulled back at the new sensation but found herself enjoying the gentleness. Deanna's lips were soft and full and wet. Beverly had never known lips to feel this way. Her head spinning with her excitement mingled with her intoxication. She returned Deanna's kiss, firmly pressing her lips against hers as shared passion began to grow. They both opened their mouths and tasted each other, their tongues circling the other's, probing into the wetness.

Breathless, they pulled away, eyes locked into the other's, searching for any bit of resistance but finding only growing desire for more exploration.

"Touch me," Beverly whispered, almost asking. If her lips were that soft….if her touch was that gentle…..she didn't know if she could handle more.

Eyes down towards Beverly's unrestrained breasts, Deanna lifted a hand to reach out and touch one beneath the silky blue material. Immediately Beverly's eyes closed as Deanna cupped her breast in her hand, feeling the weight….the firmness. She ran her fingertips over Beverly's erect and hard nipple as Beverly quietly moaned and tilted her head back. Deanna squeezed slightly harder, adding her other hand to her other breast, massaging both.

"Oh god," Beverly breathed, amazed at Deanna's touch. No man had ever caused theses sensations before. Is this how Odan would have made her feel? Lifting her head, she smiled at Deanna through pleasure filled eyes and asked, "May I touch you?"

"Please," Deanna answered as Beverly touched her breasts, unsure at first, but then realized it was like touching her own. She gently squeezed and massaged, happy when Deanna's eyes closed with a moan. "Oh that's wonderful," she whispered when Beverly carefully pinched her nipples between her fingers. She'd forgotten just how incredible a woman's touch was.

Beverly shifted on the pillow she'd been resting on so she was laying down, Deanna following suit. Wanting and needing more, she ran her fingertips along Beverly's bare legs and slid her hand under the chemise until she found the nipples begging for attention. Beverly was also caressing Deanna's ivory skin, her thighs and hips, finding her breasts under her shirt.

Both were softly moaning, the triangle of heat between their legs causing their hips to slowly gyrate in reaction as they fondled and caressed the other. Deanna slid the blue chemise up until she could see Beverly's mounds of flesh. Beverly, having already lost her robe, lifted the chemise over her head, it landing nearby on the floor. Deanna brought her lips to her breasts, licking the hard pebbles, gently sucking them into her warm mouth, a louder moan coming from Beverly.

Waves of electricity shot through Beverly, directly to her very center. She reached down to touch herself for some release but Deanna pushed her hand away. "Let me," she whispered, as her fingers danced and tickled their way down to the curls between Beverly's legs. With Deanna's tongue suckling her breast and her fingers gently probing and teasing between her legs, Beverly writhed in pleasure. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh….oh god….oh right there," Beverly breathed, breathing immediately becoming erratic, her hips pulsing up and down. With one hand, Deanna had spread her folds and was flicking the small nub back and forth, bringing Beverly to the feeling of climax quicker than she'd known.

Deanna had always wanted to taste a woman, to bring her to orgasm with her mouth. She regretted her and Kina hadn't done more. Beverly was close and needed release. She kissed down her stomach, moving to settle between Beverly's legs, opening them slightly to make room. She looked up, the expression of pleasure masking Beverly's beautiful face, and whispered, "May I?"

Glancing down to see Deanna centimeters away from the center of her burning desire, Beverly breathed, "Oh please….please do."

Looking at the site before her, Deanna used both hands to separate the folds, revealing the button of pleasure she sought. She recognized the scent, similar to her own, and found she was turned on even more by it. Her tongue licked, at first like she was eating an ice cream cone, but then soon learned by Beverly's pulsing hips and loud moans what felt the best. She dipped her tongue lower, tasting the cream slipping from her opening, spreading the silky substance up over the swollen nub. She switched back and forth between sucking on it like a lollypop and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. She seemed to like the latter best.

Wondering what it would sound like to hear her orgasm, Deanna didn't want to wait any longer. She pulled her folds a little wider, flicking her tongue across the soft fleshy lobe, Beverly's moans melting into short groans as her hips rose and fell.

"Keep…doing…that…." Beverly breathed. "Yes…oh god….yes….yes…yes!" She cried out, Deanna struggling to keep contact with the instant spasming of her body, her head twisting and turning, groaning in ecstasy. She slowed her tongue as Beverly's moans quieted and hips slowed.

Deanna stopped when she felt Beverly pull away slightly, panting, trying to catch her breath. She lay beside her, quite satisfied with her accomplishment. It was incredible to watch her and listen to her orgasm. It was then she noticed the moisture and heat seeping from her own growing desire.

"Can I do that to you?" Beverly asked, wondering how it would be, how it would taste. And she felt so unbelievably good, so satisfied, she just had to make her friend feel the same.

"I'd love that," Deanna whispered, sliding her shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Beverly covered her body with her own, her hands crawling everywhere, caressing, teasing. She licked and sucked at the erect nipples before her, pleased when she saw Deanna's eyes closed and heard her soft whimpers.

After a few minutes, Beverly kissed her way down Deanna's flat stomach to the curly brown hair beckoning her. Recognizing the scent of desire, she readjusted between her legs, carefully opening the small folds before her. As a doctor, a woman's anatomy was nothing new. But this was different. She leaned in close, lightly licking the center of her pleasure, tasting a woman for the first time. It was mainly sweet and quickly decided she liked it. She loved how her nub rolled around under her tongue as she licked and suckled it.

Deanna's groans grew louder, her head turned from side to side, eyes squeezed shut. She fought to keep her hips still, to allow Beverly to bring her to orgasm but it was near impossible. "Oh yes…oh my….that's incredible," she breathed, squeezing the pillow beside her. "Slide a finger in me…please."

Obliging, Beverly slowly slid a long slender finger inside of Deanna, marveling at the warm spongy tissue she felt. She slid it in and out, her tongue working feverishly, as Deanna began to thrust her hips towards Beverly. "Oh….yes….that's it…..ah!" she screamed, her body writhing and twisting in pleasure.

Beverly continued until Deanna quieted then lay beside her while she caught her breath. "Wil's never done it like that," she panted. "Oh my gosh."

Smiling, Beverly was quite pleased with herself.

Deanna sat up, propping herself up on one arm. She leaned forward, lightly kissing Beverly's lips, tasting her own desire. "I'm so glad we did this," she told her friend. "It was incredible and beautiful."

"I think we learned something from this," Beverly added. It was possible to over look gender in sexual relations. She was looking forward to touching Deanna again….tasting her again. There was so much more she wanted to do, to try. They had reached a new level in their friendship and she liked it.

"Mind if I stay here?" Deanna asked, lying back, spent, against the pillow, eyes closing.

"I planned on it," Beverly answered, succumbing to both relaxation and sleepiness from the consumed alcohol.

Both women wrapped their arms around each other, quickly falling into a deep, sound, satisfied sleep.


End file.
